Edward Mordrake x Reader NSFW
by faunling
Summary: An encounter with Edward Mordrake becomes something quite unexpected. Because of my enthusiastic reviews on Tumblr over this fic, I decided to post this here as well. Sidenote: I'm probably going to Hell for this. BONUS: Second chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to a cool, October night. If you remember correctly, tonight is Halloween. What you fail to remember, however, is how you ended up alone in the middle of a field. You call out, but no one responds.  
>It's oddly quiet, aside from the occasional hoot of an owl or the symphony of crickets from the woods behind you. The wind begins to howl softly.<p>

A slow green mist settles around you. It grows brighter, engulfing you in it's peculiar light. A figure of a man comes forth through the cloud, his eyes chatoyant and dazzling blue.

"Hello there," the man greets. He is tall and fully clothed in black. Over his equally dark hair, he sports a black top hat. You feel naked under his piercing stare.  
>"My name is Edward Mordrake," he smiles, "might you have heard of me?"<br>You shake your head.  
>"Ah, I see. Well, I have been summoned here tonight and it is my intention to bring someone back with me." He pauses for some time, gazing intently at you with an air of wonder.<p>

"I apologize for staring. You are not what I was expecting in a place such as this. Please, tell me your name."  
>Nervously, you give him your name and he beams.<br>"Charmed. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to know your story."  
>He kneels beside you and removes his top hat.<br>"I want you to tell me your deepest pains. I want to know the dustiest corners of your very soul."  
>You give him a puzzled look.<br>"Fear not." he grins, "There is no shame here. Freaks like you and I, we've had our fair share of tragedies."  
>Edward Mordrake's eyes search your face, lingering on your lips.<br>"What is yours?"

You confess to him that you are not considered a freak, but an ordinary human being.  
>"Ah, I see, my mistake. But you are far from ordinary, still. In fact, I'd say your beauty is otherworldly in itself. Ethereal."<br>He smirks as you blush.

A voice begins to murmur furiously from the back of his head, and he furrows his brow and argues back almost inaudibly.  
>He then sighs and places a hand on top of yours.<br>"You must forgive me, I have many stops to make before I return at the end of the night."  
>You ask him to take you with him.<br>"I'm afraid I cannot. Besides, you deserve far better than to spend your eternity damned as a ghost."  
>You lower your eyes and he is quiet for some time, thinking.<br>"But perhaps I can stay a little while longer. It's not very often I meet someone as gorgeous and fascinating as you are."

With one hand still touching yours, he brushes your cheek with the other gloved hand and peers intently into you, past your eyes as though he were reading the open pages of your soul.  
>"I can see the beauty of you, inside and out, and I admire it deeply. Even if for a moment, my mind is quiet when I am beside you. I wish I had known you before I…"<br>By impulse, you pull him closer and kiss him. Your lips begins to tingle, as though they were falling asleep. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you again and again, his mouth making yours numb. His gentle kisses grow passionate, his lips firmly pressed against yours, tongues intertwined, your breath growing heavy. His hand migrates around your waist, kissing you deeply.

Your heart feels like it's about to cave in. He takes off his coat, and you take off your shirt. The two of you begin to undress each other from the waist up, admiring your bodies in the October moonlight. Edward's hands run up and down your body, squeezing your breasts, feeling your warm skin. His mouth finds your neck, leaving trails of kisses down to your collarbone and back up again. You massage his back and feel his moving shoulders as he presses his lips just below your ear. "I want you." Edward whispers like hot thunder, then nibbling on your ear lobe. You lightly drag your nails down his back, pleading, as you are unable to muster any words.

You feel his erection firm against your thigh. Unable to control yourself, you gently grind against him. He takes a deep breath, then dives in to your throat and softly bites you. You gasp and grab him, pulling him closer, craving more. "Please, take me." you exhale. His kisses fall lower, lower, nibbling then kissing down your body.

You sit up and start to take off his pants. Then, he pulls of yours. You stare at his hard cock as he admires your fully nude body, his eyes studying you with a pleased smirk. The way he looks at you makes you shiver with desire. He lowers himself on top of you and slowly kisses you, tasting and savoring your lips.

You hear two moans as he enters you. With your legs wrapped around him, his hands grip you and pin you down as you writhe and whimper his name over and over. His cock is thick, and each thrust grows harder, deeper, faster. A scream escapes your lips, but he quickly silences it by pressing his mouth into yours. He exhales your name into your mouth, and you can almost taste it. Your fingernails dig deeper into his back, leaving long, red scratches as he continues to fuck you mercilessly. The intensity builds, and he pounds into you violently, leaving you trembling beneath him, groaning. You scream that you're about to come and he tightens his grip on you, fucking you vigorously until you orgasm. You can see stars now, your body convulsing with pleasure as he continues ever forcefully. The heat overtakes you, and you claw your way down his body. Two low moans mask your whimpering. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapses, breathing heavily. You feel the wetness across your thighs.

He sighs into your hair, his hands unable to stop feeling every inch of your skin. The two of you stay that way for a while, nude and intertwined, panting side by side.  
>"I must go. Maybe we'll meet again some day."<br>The two of you hold in a tight embrace for moments longer until he reluctantly pulls away and dresses himself.  
>"Please, don't hesitate to summon me next Halloween." he smirks.<br>You smile and breathe out an unwilling goodbye.

He vanishes before you, taking the green cloud of mist with him.  
>You remain there, breathless, before putting on your clothes.<br>The air is colder than before he arrived. You can't help but wonder how your lives would have been if only the timing had been better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Mordrake stands before you now, looking down upon you with interest as you sit cross legged in your chair.  
>"My God," he mutters, scanning over your body, "I haven't met anyone as bewitching as you in centuries." His alluring eyes return to your gaze. "Tell me, my lovely, have you any experience with lust?"<p>

You shake your head.  
>"That could change tonight, if that is what you desire. You are ravishing, and I want to ravage you."<br>Your face grows hot as he kneels before you, his blue eyes peering up into yours.

"Come, my lovely," he beckons. "Spread those gorgeous legs for me."  
>Slowly, you uncross your legs. He watches with great anticipation, rubbing his gloved hands across the top of your thighs. You take your time moving your legs further apart for him while he licks his lips.<p>

"Good girl." he mumbles, kissing your knee. He drags his hands up and down your thighs, agonizingly slow. Gently, he reaches up for your hips and you arch to meet him. He grabs your underwear and pulls them off of you, returning to caress your legs. "Beautiful, beautiful…" he exhales.

He kisses inside your knee again, using his hands to forcefully spread your thighs apart and pull you by the ass towards him. His kisses trail up one thigh then back down the other, hovering only inches away from your tightness. He kisses softer, deeper into the warmth of your inner thighs, occasionally nibbling while you tug longingly at his dark hair.

Edward positions you for his mouth, pulling you to the end of the chair with legs spread wide. "You are sublime, my dear." he breathes.

He then turns around and presses his second face into your cunt. The two of you moan softly, and you grab onto his hair. You can feel the demon's breath hot against your lips. The face's tongue gives a long stroke up and down your cunt, flicking at your clit. He repeats this again and again while Edward groans to you.

"Are you enjoying that, my lovely?"  
>You reply with a breathless yes.<br>"You taste exquisite."  
>The face's tongue focuses on your clit now, sucking and licking ravenously. You let out a moan.<br>"Oh, darling, you sound wonderful. Moan for me again."  
>His strength increased, rapidly suckling at your clit, causing your legs to quiver. You moan again, on the edge of orgasm.<br>"Good girl, you're taking this very well."  
>You tug at his hair more, your body aflame with pleasure as the face's tongue laps at your wetness. Perhaps it was only your thoughts, but you swore you heard Edward grunt a low, lustful "Fuck…"<p>

The face's tongue brushes over your clit again and again, faster and faster, eating you out desperately. You scream as you climax on the demon's face, still grazing your clit with his tongue, sweeping it up and down your cunt hungrily. Your entire body is ignited.

Eventually, his rubbing slows to a halt and Edward returns to your flushed, panting face to bestow a deep, passionate kiss.  
>"The demon seems to fancy you, as do I. Perhaps I should visit you more often."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween night. You're alone now, while all the other freaks are frolicking about, playing, having fun. You lay on your bed in your tent staring off into the night, somewhat tired and somewhat frustrated. Isolated.

A green fog enters the doors of the tent. You raise from your bed, wondering if this is all a dream or not. By the way the mist sweeps over your body, you realize it is real. A figure enters the doorway, bowing in greeting. The man removes his hat politely and smiles.  
>"Hello there."<p>

Your heart begins to beat rapidly to the point you wonder if you'll bruise your ribs.  
>"Don't be afraid, my lovely. My name is Edward Mordrake."<p>

You introduce yourself timidly. His grin widens when you speak, eyes glistening as they survey your presence.  
>"My God," he mutters, "It's a relief to see someone so enchanting in this world of hideousness." His alluring eyes return to your gaze. "Tell me, my lovely, what might you be doing here all alone?"<p>

You explain you were simply feeling lonesome and…you stop yourself.  
>"Go on, my dear. Don't be shy."<br>You tell him how you've been lacking in physical intimacy and it's beginning to bother you.

He smirks playfully.  
>"With your permission, I could assist you."<br>Your face grows hot as he sits on the bed next to you, his pale blue eyes peering deeply into yours.  
>You nod your head.<p>

"Wonderful." he smiles, brushing your hair from your face. His tone shifts, eyes more sinister.  
>"Now do exactly as I tell you."<br>You nod again, face burning with a combination of embarrassment and desire. Edward lays on the bed and commands you to take off your clothes.  
>"Slowly, my darling. There's no need to rush into things. You'll be satisfied soon enough."<p>

Carefully you peel off each layer of clothing one by one. Your shoes, shirt, your pants, your socks, your bra, your underwear. He watches with great anticipation, licking his lips hungrily at your naked body. You can't help but notice the growing bulge in his pants.

"Come to me." he orders. You climb over to him and his hands quickly find your waist, caressing and massaging your skin. "I want you to sit on my face." Your heart quivers in your chest with each syllable he speaks. Obediently, you straddle his face and hesitantly lower yourself to him. He grips his hands onto your ass and pulls you in to his mouth. His tongue laps roughly at your wetness, circling around your clit. He kisses you deeply, sliding his tongue in and around your cunt.

Edward sucks at your clit ravenously until your thighs feel weak. He drags his hands up and down your thighs, agonizingly slow, and kneads your hips. A muffled groaning can be heard in the pillow. You cannot control your own movement, grinding yourself rhythmically against his working tongue. Suddenly, he pulls you off and sets you aside. You stare at him with confusion, still lustful.

He turns over to expose his second face and commands you to return to your position. Haltingly, you straddle his face once more and the eating continues even more forcefully. The demon fondles your clit with his blunt tongue, passing in figure eights, grazing over your cunt repeatedly until you feel yourself on the edge of climax. You moan Edward's name as the demon's tongue sweeps across your clit harder, faster.

You orgasm powerfully, writhing and screaming until you collapse beside Edward, now breathless and red faced.

He kisses you and you can taste yourself on his lips. You begin to feel up his hardness while presses his mouth into yours, whimpering with desire. He kisses softer, deeper, the heat building between the two of you as you rub him with one hand and tangle your fingers in his hair with the other.

"Take me now." he exhales. You reply with an obedient yes, eyeing his erection. You help him undo his pants and position your mouth for his thick cock. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you to him, your lips wrapping around his head.

"Good god…" he breathes. You sweep your tongue across his head repeatedly until he drags you close again by the hair, pleading for more. Slowly your slide yourself down his shaft, his breath shaking as you sweep your tongue down his length. He begins to moan your name as you bob your head against his cock, taking him deeper into your mouth and picking up pace. You resist the urge to gag as he forcefully rams his cock into your mouth, brushing against your tongue while he tugs at your hair with a maddening pleasure.

He then groans your name a final time and releases into your mouth. You swallow all of it and he gently untangles his fingers from your hair. He pulls you to his sweating skin and kisses you roughly, intensely, the two of you panting.

"You are divine."


End file.
